


King of my Heart

by chlorue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, because these aus get me in the heart, or at least trying to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: George has been sneaking off with his friends and his father is tired of it. So what he does he do. He does the one thing George George hated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	King of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you let Chloe roam Twitter in the deep hours of the night while in a vc with her best friends? You get shit like this. This idea sprung from the own depths of my mind because mixing these two tropes makes everything better in my opinion. This is, again, going to be our little secret and if any creators involved in this story say they are no longer comfortable with stuff like this, the fic will be taken down.
> 
> This was beta read by the wonderful Anastasia , thanks for taking the time out of our school day to read over the draft and provide feedback. You are wonderful. <3
> 
> Enjoy the story!

George sat in silence, his hand resting on his hand, listening to whatever his father was lecturing him about now. George had gotten used to it at this point. He knew what he was supposed to do. Sit pretty and make the kingdom look better. He was supposed to be the perfect prince. The perfect staple. But George wasn’t going to lie to his father. He snuck out. Like,  _ a lot _ .

Every night when he needed an escape he would meet his two friends Alex and Karl in the dead of night. They would laugh and play by the river. But, sometimes, George didn’t make it back in time and was usually met with an angry lecture about responsibility. George had heard it all before. Except the last part. 

“George, we’re setting you up with a personal guard.” George felt his body stiffen. Of fucking course. Of course he would do this. George loved the small freedom he got. Being able to roam the castle library freely for hours, being able to hide and pet the cats that roamed the garden. Being able to sneak out at night and see his best friends. Having his own guard would ruin everything. 

“I’m setting you up with the greatest knights at the moment, the son of my close right hand man and a few others. You will not argue with this. You will accept this. This will keep you, and our entire reputation safe.” George rolled his eyes and sighed. His father was right. There was no use in arguing. He would fail. George had to accept that his life was all going to be under surveillance now. 

George watched as his father stomped out of his room angrily. George sighed and pulled a random book from his shelf. He sat on the bed thinking about the rest of his life. George was pulled out of his trance by the harsh tap of something hitting his window. George rolled his eyes knowing exactly what it is. 

George pulled one of his windows open and swung himself out onto his balcony. George looked over the railing and was faced with his beanie wearing best friend. “‘Ey, prince Gogy! How is his great majesty doing on this ever so fine night.” Alex giggled.

Alex and George had been best friends forever. Ever since George once saw him trying to steal for his family. George was able to provide Alex with a few, maybe thousand, dollars. And maybe he kept it from his family. Alex was always the person to make George laugh the hardest. He was one of George’s true friends. 

“Well hello quack meister, what are you even doing out here anyway?” George laughed at the old nickname. 

“Karl and I are waiting for you, hurry up and get down here!” Alex smiled.

George’s face fell. “I can’t, I’m sorry!” 

Alex’s face scrunched up in confusion. He threw another pebble and George was able to dodge it quick enough. “What do you mean, asshole. Just climb over the railing and meet me down here. You’ve done it so many times before!” 

“Alex, I can’t because my father is so tired of it, I’m being placed under watch now.” George sighed and looked at his friend. “I’m getting my own personal guard, yay!” George put his hands up in false amusement. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“Nope, no more sneaking out.” George sighed. Alex frowned , realizing there was no point in fighting this. “But, we can still hang out during the day, hopefully!” George tried to lighten the mood. 

They said their goodbyes for the night and George closed himself off to the world again. The next morning he was alarmed awake by the sunlight shining through his windows. He squinted at the light and threw the blanket over his head. “Go away father, I’ll be out when I’m ready.” He groaned. 

“I am not your father, your majesty.” The voice sounded too young to be anyone his father knew. Who in the hell was in his room? George slowly raised the covers from his head only to be met with a white smiley face mask. 

He yelped in surprise and almost fell off his bed. “Agh! What the hell are you?” George felt himself take cover. 

The smiley face man was wearing other knightly clothing. George finally realized and answered before the man had a chance. “Don’t answer that. You’re my personal guard aren’t you?” The smiley face man nodded. George finally noticed the blonde hair. Okay that was nice to know that this man wasn’t just a blob and was an actual human. 

“I am. My name is Dream.” The man said. George looked at him in confusion and let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, and my name is catcher.” George scoffed. He looked over and the other man was as stoic as ever. “Okay.” George realized that maybe joking with this guy wasn’t the best idea. “What’s your real name, _ Dream _ ?” 

“Dream. Your majesty, we have quite the agenda today, I am asking politely that you get yourself out of bed and get dressed. I will step outside and wait for you. Please be quick.” Dream stated and headed for the door. 

Damn. Okay. This guy is mean, George thought to himself. George heard the click of his door and sighed. He pulled himself out of his bed and pulled some clothes that his father would deem presentable. George pulled open his door and was met with the smiley face mask man was leaning on the wall. 

“Took you long enough.” Dream sighed. 

“Well, you rushed me. And is that anyway to talk to your prince?” George huffed and started walking down the hall. Dream didn’t answer. “Exactly. Now, Dream, for this to work, we need to lay some ground rules. One, treat me like you should treat any royal, don’t be too loud, don’t be too cocky and finally, be able to lay your life down for me.” George knew how this was supposed to work. He saw his mother do it. He even saw his father do it. Every knight serving a royal should be ready to lay their life down for the person they’re protecting. 

“Also, don’t wake me up so early.” George looked back at the man following him. Dream nodded and ushered him forwards. 

They arrived at the dining hall and George just grabbed a small piece of toast. He walked a little bit more forward before Dream could even speak a word. But, Dream didn’t speak. George avoided the throne room and headed for the front. That’s when Dream finally spoke again. 

“Where are you going?”   
  
“To see my friends, can you stay here and cover for me? Thanks!” George started off but was stopped by Dream once again.

“No, you’re not. I was requested by your father, the king, to bring you to the throne room. I will not ‘cover’ for you. I would like to keep my job.” Dream was starting piss George off a little. George sighed and flipped himself to face the masked man. 

“My father doesn’t care what I do in a day, all he cares about is reputation.” George chuckled. “He won’t even notice I’m gone. Have you ever even had a small bit of fun?”   
  
“Of course I have. But you can-” George didn’t let the man finish before he was out the door running. George smiled from the adrenaline from the fact that Dream was definitely chasing him. George ran till he was in the forest that led to Karl’s house. He climbed a tree just in case. He looked and watched the other boy scour the entire area before turning back and running the other direction. 

“What the honk are you doing up there Georgie?” Karl's voice startled George so much he almost fell out of the tree. 

“Karl, jesus christ, you scared the shit out of me.” George sighed as Karl laughed. George slowly climbed to meet his best friend. Karl stood wearing a purple cloak and a white button up tucked into black pants. Karl's brown hair looked wet like he just took a shower. He looked normal other than the giant bruise on his temple. “Karl? What happened to you?” George asked. 

“Oh, this?” He pointed to the bruise. “It’s nothing, Alex just threw a rock at my head last night.” The other boy laughed. George nodded and brushed it off for now. They traveled deeper into the forest talking about what happened last night and how George was finally put on watch. 

“So, what’s he like,” Karl started. “you’re guard? Is he funny? Cute?” Karl wiggled his eyebrows. George laughed and elbowed him in the side. 

“He is anything , but funny. I’ve known him for a total of about 15 minutes and he already pisses me off, also I have no idea what he looks like.” George sighed, 

“What does that mean?” 

“He wears a stupid smiley face mask to hide his face. I really don’t know how the guards allowed it.” George sat on a log to take a small break, Karl sitting criss cross on the ground in front of him. “He won’t even tell me his real name. He keeps saying it’s Dream.”

Karl snickered at the name. “Who names themselves  _ Dream _ . I would name myself Nightmare!” Karl made George fall over laughing. 

“That’s what he is!” George formed a sentence through a laugh. “A complete nightmare. And I haven’t even known him a day.”    
  
“So maybe we should fix that.” George froze at the sound of a third voice. And, this time it wasn’t Alex trying to scare them. George turned to see the ceramic mask staring back at him. “Hello there your majesty, I’d say I found you.” Dream stated. You could hear the smirk in his voice. 

George’s face fell and he groaned. “Oh, my god. It’s it too much to ask for a little privacy? Let me guess,” he stood up, “you had the whole guard looking for. Let me make a second guess here now. My father didn’t care about it.” 

“Actually, your father is quite pissed if you ask me.” George pulled back. “He yelled at me, as if it was my fault. So let’s leave the poor man alone and head back to the castle.” Dream pivoted a little on his foot, facing the other direction now. 

George huffed. “The  _ poor _ man’s name is Karl Jacobs, and he’s my friend, you don’t have to be mean about it.”   
  
“ _ Let’s go, your majesty. _ ” Dream pushed on. 

“Oh, my god, I _am_ _coming_.” George huffed and waved a sad goodbye to his friend. George stomped forward ahead of Dream and crossed his arms. 

They made it back to the castle, Dream still following close behind him. George found himself standing before his father. The throne room felt smaller than it was. George felt sick. For once he was actually getting in trouble. And it was only noon. His father yelled and yelled. George just sat there taking it all in. It was all the same things he had heard before. But, this time it hurt a little bit more. He was in the presence of someone else.

Finally, after a gruesome 5 minutes, his father was finally finished. George felt the tears already welling up in his eyes. He didn’t even notice himself starting to move. He didn’t feel himself starting to run. He ran. He ran away. He honestly wanted to be away from everyone and everything. 

One thing he could remember and hear was a voice calling after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm other places:
> 
> Twitter: fundyfosters  
> Tumblr: chlorue


End file.
